


Idyllic Repose

by soleo_lion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, like a few years slow., they're eleven don't even think about it.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleo_lion/pseuds/soleo_lion
Summary: Based on a prompt: "After Lily dies, Severus can't take the pain and takes a de-aging potion and starts all over again in the care of Dumbledore or Lucius. You pick."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on this off/on for several years. It is not complete at this time. I only wanted to share what I had because I liked it so much and hoped to inspire others as well, and maybe be inspired also by readers.

Prologue

Severus was shaking, or more accurately rocking. Holding the now still form of Lily Potter née Evans in his arms as his body shook with the effort to hold back his tears. Nothing seemed to penetrate his despair, not even the wails of her child Harry in his crib. It wasn’t until Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black arrived and he was dragged from the room did he take in his surroundings once again.

“What the hell are you doing here Snivellus? You shouldn’t be here!” Sirius Black’s enraged face was millimeters from his own. He would have continued his tirade but noticed the tears that couldn’t be held back.

“It’s my fault. It’s all my fault. I couldn’t stop him, and even Dumbledore’s protections failed. She’s gone.” Severus let himself drop into one of the untouched living room couches. It was surreal to him. The room he sat in now seemed as if he was just waiting for the occupants of the house to appear and they would maybe then enjoy a cup of tea together.

Hagrid appeared carrying the bundled up form of Harry, now contentedly holding a bottle. “There’s no sign of the bastard, Sirius. Only little Harry here’s left, an’ now he’s got himself this nasty scar.” He lifted the fringe of the boy’s bangs away from his forehead showing off the bright red lightning bolt scar. “Can’t explain what might have happened here tonight, but this little guy must ha’ done the blighter in somehow.” Hagrid peered curiously at the toddler as if he was about to be told what happened by the little boy.

Severus stirred on the couch. “I am a skilled Legilimes. If you would allow me I can find the memory…”

Black snarled and pulled him up off the couch.  “Don’t you dare touch him! You fucking Death Eater!”

Severus was trying to compose himself and pushed Sirius’ hands off his robes. “It’s the easiest way to see what happened. It would take only a moment.” Wiping at the tear tracks on his face brought Sirius’ attention to the red rimmed puffy eyes. Severus refused to be the broken man of a few minutes ago in front of his one-time arch rival. A mask of indifference was put into place, but he couldn’t keep the deep felt emotions completely from his eyes.

“We should let ‘im have a go, Sirius. Dumbledore’ll want to know.” He passed the boy to Sirius’ waiting arms. “But he’s your godson, so it’s your decision. The aurors are gonna be here soon though.”

It took Sirius a moment to contemplate the situation. He kept looking at the boy’s scar as if it would reveal how he had managed to drive off the man that had mercilessly murdered his parents. “Ok, Snape, you can go ahead, but you better be gentle with him. He’s the hero that defeated your dark lord. If you do anything to him you’ll wish for a Dementor’s kiss.”

The young Harry was looking sleepily up at Sirius, happily snuggling into the man. He had finished his bottle and pushed it away so he could pat-pat at the man’s face.

Sirius watched closely as Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the young boy. He looked into the green eyes that reminded him too much of Lily laying in a heap in the next room. “ _Legilimens_ ,” was spoken softly.

Severus watched from Harry’s eyes as the Potter family abruptly left their after dinner activities in the room he currently occupied as a knock on the front door sounded. James told Lily to take Harry and go. She had retreated into the nursery as the front door was blasted in.

They hadn’t been in the room when the _avada kedavra_ had struck the man down, but could hear it clearly shouted by Voldemort. Lily hadn’t locked the nursery door, but there would have been little point in doing so. An _alohomora_ would have easily opened it. Harry had been placed in his crib as she frantically looked about the room for anything she could use against the man that had invaded her home.

The door opened soundlessly on well-oiled hinges and Voldemort entered slowly. He told her she could go, but Harry would be joining his father. She pleaded with him for her son’s life, offering up her own easily in exchange. When she refused to move out of the way Voldemort took her out with another _avada kedavra_. That’s when Harry had begun to cry. Voldemort had pointed his wand at the child and spoke the spell again. The bright green light from the wand seemed to bounce back and Voldemort just disappeared.

When he finished the memory and came back to the present living room his heart broke, again. “He was going to let her go,” Severus started to say.

“Why would he do that? He never lets anyone go.” Sirius looked at Hagrid confused. Never had they heard of someone surviving a killing curse but even more unexpected was someone being offered the chance to leave unharmed.

“When he told me he was going to coming after the Potters I asked him to spare her.” Severus couldn’t stop the tears anymore. “I knew he wouldn’t though. He never does.” He paused wiping the fresh tears as he continued the tale. “Harry didn’t do anything though. When the Dark Lord cast the killing curse on him it rebounded and he just disappeared.”

Sirius held Harry closely then the child squirmed in the tight embrace. “Tell Dumbledore what you saw Snape. He needs to know what’s happened. Hagrid, you hold onto Harry for me for a little bit. I have something I need to take care of.” Sirius handed over the toddler to Hagrid and started for the door.

Severus would have liked to stay as well, but the aurors that would soon be arriving would assume he had been involved in the killings that had taken place and put him into custody. He didn’t fear Azkaban, or being kissed by a Dementor. His world had ended this night and there seemed to be nothing worth living for, now that Lily was gone. He had always hoped to reconcile with her one day, after proving his worth. Now he would never get that chance. Severus left the small house and disapperated to the gates of Hogwarts.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Albus Dumbledore was waiting at the gates when Severus arrived. The man looked older then Severus ever remembered him looking before. They walked quietly up to the castle. Severus used the time on the way to the headmaster’s office to compose himself. As soon as the door closed, instead of his usual offers of tea or lemon drops Albus started questioning him.

“Is it true? Voldemort has been to Godric’s Hollow?” He grabbed Severus’ hand comforting before leading him to a seat and finding his own. “What of the Potters, Severus? Tell me all that has transpired.”

“Yes. He was there. He killed James immediately. Instead of killing Lily he went for the child next, but she gave her life for him. When he tried the killing curse on the boy it rebounded and then he was just gone.” Severus tried to keep his emotions under control as he retold the events of the evening again. All he wanted was to get back to his quarters and dull the pain with some firewhiskey.

“He was going to spare her? “ Albus looked surprised. “I never would have thought that of him. He must have wanted to keep you in his good graces, Severus.” A tea tray suddenly appeared on the desk. “We’ll need to keep young Harry safe. Just because he’s disappeared doesn’t mean he won’t be able to come back.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Severus’ despondent voice interrupted.

“Of course it does, my boy. Despite being only a child there will be many people who will want to get at the boy because he survived. Harry Potter is going to be a name that everyone in the wizarding world knows, come morning.”

“I mean, it doesn’t matter to me. I can’t stay here. There’s nothing to stay for.” Albus put a tea cup in the other man’s hands without asking if he wanted it.

The older wizard considered the young man before him. At only twenty-one Severus Snape had already had a hard life. Before attending Hogwarts himself the boy had had a troubled family life. While at Hogwarts he had been bullied and attacked by other students. During the years since graduation he had joined with Death Eaters and undergone an intensive potions internship and already gained his Mastery certificate. For the past year he had been acting as a double spy for Voldemort and Dumbledore. Finally, since September he had taken over the Potions position at Hogwarts along with spying. He could tell that the loss of his one-time only friend Lily Potter could be a tipping point in the man’s life.

“Severus.” Albus paused, waiting for the other man to look at him. “If you could do it all again, would you?”

Severus considered the idea while Albus waited patiently. He had little to look forward to in his current life. He had never wanted to be a school teacher. He’d only been doing it two months and he hated it already. He abhorred the idea of sticking with it, year after year waiting until the Dark Lord made a reappearance. He had plenty of regrets he wanted to make reparations for. “Yes, I would. I already told you there is nothing for me here.”

“Are you sure? There is still plenty you can do to help me with here. You’re still a young man with a long future ahead of you.”

“Of course there is plenty to do Albus, and given the choice of trudging to class every day to teach dunderheads the beauty of the brew or starting again to make things better I would choose to start again. You presented a choice and I gave you my answer. This obvious rhetorical question just makes it even more clear how much I hate my life at the moment, thanks for acknowledging it.” Severus glared at the tea dredges, almost as if he were attempting a divination that he didn’t like the outcome of.

“It wasn’t rhetorical Severus. I recently came into the possession of a unique item. I wasn’t planning on using it for myself as its range is severely limited and almost of no use to me.”

Severus looked inquisitively at the headmaster. He knew of no items that could take him back in time to have a redo, but maybe Albus had an experimental timeturner that he had acquired and Severus would end up a guinea pig for it. Albus reached in his desk drawer and pulled out a potion vial and a pocket watch and handed them both over to be examined.

“Nicolas Flammel has been experimenting with his recipe for the sorcerer’s stone and has sent me a recent failure. He was attempting to extend the range of a dose, but found instead of stopping the aging process of a person for a certain time it forced the body to become younger so that it would age again. As I have no desire to go from the body of a 100 year old back to an 80 year old I was going to send it back to him. If you wish to use it, I would be happy to give it to you. I can think of no one else more deserving of a new life.”

Albus had said it so matter-of-factly that Severus knew that it was no hoax. He was being offered a do-over of a sort. He wouldn’t be going back to stop the life he had had, but given a chance to start fresh, right from infancy. Severus waited, not knowing what to do with himself. He contemplated his life up to this point again and all he could think about was the long list of failures that this opportunity would allow him to leave behind.

“How does it…” Severus had to stop and wet his suddenly dry lips. “What would happen to me?”

“I’m not completely sure, but Nicolas said that the body would de-age, and your memories would remain intact. That’s why I also have the watch. It’s a memory storing device. It wouldn’t do to have a toddler quoting Moste Potente Potions.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled in delight as he imagined Severus doing just that.

“Of course not, but I mean, I wouldn’t be able to take care of myself. You wouldn’t abandon me to an orphanage, would you? That would be almost as bad as reliving my own upbringing.”

Albus looked him compassionately in the eye. “No, Severus. As I have often thought of you as my own son I would raise you as my own. In fact, I could think of no greater joy.” Tears came to both men as they both acknowledge the parental love felt between them. “If you’d have me.”

Severus stood and walked around the desk to embrace the man that would be giving him a greater gift then any he had ever received. “It would be my honor, Albus.”

“Alright, then I must draw up some paperwork, so it appears that I have adopted your illegitimate child upon your death. Severus Snape will pass on this weekend. You should pick out a new name, as Severus would be much too obvious to those that will be interacting with you.”

“If I had had a son of my own Albus, I would certainly have named him after you.”

-/-/-/-/-/-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Wulfric Severus Prince Dumbledore didn’t know why he was being made to ride the train with all the other new students. He lived in Hogwarts year round already. Taking the Hogwarts express was just a waste of time. His dad Albus constantly pushed him to enjoy new experiences and had insisted he make the journey as all first years did.

Wulfric sat in the last car by himself trying to ignore the noise coming from other students through the compartment door. A few first years had ventured to join him, but his scowl had deterred the timid attempts. He focused on his reading, but the door opened and in came the smallest first year he could ever remember seeing.

The dark haired boy dragged in his snowy owl and trunk without pause for the animosity of the current occupant of the cabin. He struggled to lift the trunk which didn’t surprise Wulfric, the boy was incredibly scrawny. Since the boy wasn’t intimidated by his outward demeanor he stood up to assist the boy as he dropped the trunk right on his own foot.

“Do you need any help with that?” His attempt at graciousness was hampered as an older student with bright red hair, one of the infamous Weasley twins, popped his head in the doorway and asked if the small boy needed his assistance. Between the three of them they managed to lift the trunk next to his trunk above the seats.

“Thanks,” said the dark haired boy as he wiped the sweat from his brow revealing a lightning bolt scar.

“Blimey! You’re Harry Potter!” The ginger exclaimed.

Everyone knew who Harry Potter was, but this scrawny runt of a boy didn’t seem to fit the image Wulfric had imagined. He should be taller, muscular and confident. The ragamuffin exterior was throwing him for a loop.

“Um, yeah, I mean. Yes, I am,” stammered Harry as his face turned red. He kept hiding his eyes trying to not draw attention to himself. Harry was saved from further embarrassment as Mrs. Weasley called out to her children to gather for last minute forewarning and the red head left in a hurry.

“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Wulfric Severus Prince Dumbledore. I’m also a first year.” He held out his hand to shake and it was the first time they made eye contact. He was given the sharpest sense of deja vu as he saw the green eyes. They were bright, beautiful eyes and all Wulfric could think of was lazily laying in tall summer grass.

“Harry Potter, nice to meet you.” Harry gave a shy smile as he introduced himself to someone who already knew who he was. They lurched as the train started moving but quickly settled in and watched as the scenery speed by.

As the train passed the first corner and lost sight of King’s Cross Station the compartment door opened again and a new red head came in. He looked similar enough to the one from earlier, so he assumed he was a younger sibling. ‘Another Weasley at Hogwarts, would there be no end to them?’

“Anyone sitting there?” he asked pointing to the seat next to Harry. “Everywhere else is full.”

Wulfric was not pleased to have another intruder in what he considered his space, but Harry shook his head allowing the tall boy a seat. The new boy pretended badly to not look at Harry’s forehead but out the window instead. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence as no one took the initiative to introduce themselves.

“Hey Ron,” The Weasley twins appeared in the doorway, their bright red hair and mischievous smiles capturing the attention of all three boys. “Listen, we’re going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan’s got a giant tarantula down there.”

“Right,” mumbled Ron.

“Harry, let me introduce ourselves.” They entered the compartment and both mock-bowed to Harry. “We are Fred and George Weasley, and that is our brother Ron. We’re really looking forward to getting to know you.”

Wulfric rolled his eyes at the twins antics. You could always count upon those two to make a show of things even during introductions.

“Already ingraining yourself with the new celebrity I see.” Ron froze at the dry tone, but the twins turned to Wulfric with large grins plastered on their faces.

“Right, Wulf, you’re a first year too!” One of the twins flung his arm around Wulfric’s neck pulling him in close, George if he was correct.

“Don’t call me Wulf,” he said as he disentangled himself from the tight grasp. Huffing he straightened his ruffled chin length black hair. “Don’t you have other students to harass? With a tarantula I believe…”

“Don’t be like that Wulf,” Fred continued. “We didn’t even know you were in that room until after, and we cleaned you right up too.”

He crossed his arms in a defensive position and turned his head towards the window. “Just don’t get me caught up in any more of your pranks, ever.”

“We’ll make it up to you, you’ll see.” Fred ruffled his hair, while George got Ron’s as they left. The compartment descended into silence as the door was closed again.

Ron turned to Harry and blurted out, “Are you really Harry Potter?” At Harry’s nod he continued. “I thought it might be one of Fred and George’s jokes. Have you really got the – you know…” Ron had no filter between his brain and his mouth or he would have noticed how uncomfortable the question was making Harry. Harry moved his bangs to let Ron see the lightning bolt shaped scar.  “Wow,” said Ron and he sat there staring for a few moments, then finally realized how rude he was being turned to look out the window again.

“Sorry. I’m Ronald Weasley.” He put his hand out for Harry to shake and then Wulfric. “Everybody calls me Ron, unless I’m in trouble.”

“Wulfric Dumbledore, pleasure.”

“When you say Dumbledore, do you mean the Headmaster’s…” Ron looked amazed.

“That’s the one.” Wulfric gave a curt nod. “But I’ll be going by Prince at school. I would hate to be accused of nepotism.”

“Well, are all your family wizards?” Harry posed the question to both boys. He looked very unsure of himself like most muggleborns entering the wizarding world for the first time.

“I think my mum’s got a second cousin that might not be, but other than that my whole family is.” Ron said after a moment of thought.

“I’m adopted, but my Father said that both my real parents were half-bloods. That’s something we have in common actually. We’re both orphans.”

“Oh, but since you both were raised around it all you probably know loads of magic already then.” Harry’s insecurity threw another of Wulfric’s preconceived notions about the boy away. Was this really the same toddler that had managed to defeat the worst threat to the wizarding world since Grindelwald? Shouldn’t he be pampered and headstrong or a show-off? He had planned on knocking him down a few pegs when they met, but if he tried now he’d feel like a plain bully.

“I heard you went to live with Muggles,” Ron said. “What are they like?”

“Horrible – well maybe not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are, though. Wish I’d had wizard brothers growing up.”

“No you don’t,” said Ron. “I’m the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts. Bill was head boy, Charlie was captain of the Quidditch team, Percy’s a prefect this year, and the twins are really popular. This year Bill’s coming back to teach. It’s really hard to live in my older brother’s shadows all the time. Everybody expects me to do really well, but if I do, it’s no big deal because they’ve already done it first. And I don’t get anything new. I’ve got Bill’s old robes, Charlie’s old wand, and Percy’s old rat.” Ron got gloomier as he talked about his older brothers.

Wulfric and Harry didn’t have any brothers to sympathize with Ron about.

Ron reached into his jacket and pulled out a fat gray rat, which was asleep. “This is Scabbers and he’s useless. He hardly ever wakes up. I got him because Percy got an owl from dad for being made a prefect. I wanted a cat but they couldn’t aff – I mean, I got Scabbers instead.” Ron’s face turning red clashed horribly with his hair. He went back to staring out the window.

Wulfric would have commiserated with the Weasley, but it would have come out as patronizing. Harry though seemed to have plenty to say on the subject of not getting things he had wanted or needed during his life with the Dursleys. This seemed to cheer Ron up considerably. Adding everything up so far revealed a clear picture that Harry Potter had been neglected by his muggle relatives.

“…and until Hagrid told me, I didn’t know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort – “

Ron’s gasp froze Harry mid-sentence.

“What?” Harry was horrified he had said something wrong.

Wulfric turned to Harry to clarify. “Most wizards and witches are afraid to speak his name, for fear of his reappearance. It’s a silly superstition.”

“It’s just a name. I’m not trying to be brave or anything saying it. I just never knew I shouldn’t. I bet there’s loads of other stuff I don’t know either.” Harry worried at his lower lip at voicing his concern for the first time. “I bet I’m the worst in the class.”

“Don’t be daft. You won’t be. There’s loads of people who come from muggle families and they learn quick enough.” Ron seemed to know just what to say to wipe the worry from Harry’s face.

The lull in the conversation was broken by the lady with the snack cart opening their door. “Anything off the cart, dears?” Harry leapt to his feet, while Ron seemed to try and hide the fact that his mother had made him something for the journey.

Wulfric intended to get some Bettie Bott’s Every Flavor Beans. Albus never kept them around and he wasn’t going to miss an opportunity to have some. His eyes widened when Harry came back in with a pile of treats, he seemed to have bought at least three of everything.

“Hungry, are you?” Wulfric’s smirked at the pile of food, his eyebrow quirked in amusement.

“Starving,” Harry said before biting into a pumpkin pasty.

Ron looked jealously at the pile, and then back at his sandwiches he had pulled out.

Harry held out a pasty to Ron. “Help me out with these, there’s no way I’ll be able to finish these all by myself.” Harry smiled when Wulfric grabbed a chocolate frog and Ron devoured a cauldron cake.

“These aren’t really frogs, are they?” Harry asked, holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs.

“No, they’re chocolate shaped like a frog that is enchanted to jump. It also comes with a collectable card of some famous wizard or witch.” Wulfric explained.

“See if you’ve got Agrippa or Ptolemy. I’m missing both of them.” Ron said before taking another bite from his current cauldron cake. “I’ve got about five hundred myself, they’re fun to collect.”

“So this is Dumbledore!” Harry was looking closely at the card he had revealed. The gentle smiling old wizard waved at Harry, his eyes twinkled merrily.

“Yes, that’s him. Don’t let that picture deceive you though, that old man is devious.” Wulfric pointed at the picture which just continued to smile sweetly.

“Don’t let him fool you Harry. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard alive. Back in the day he was the only wizard You-know-who was afraid of.”

Wulfric huffed indignantly. “I did not say a word about his magical abilities. He is truly a genius at transfiguration. It’s his politics I find lacking. He doesn’t want to openly be a part of the Ministry, but he runs things from the shadows.”

“That’s just because everybody wants his approval.” Ron dismissed the whole conversation with a wave of his hand. “How about some of those Bettie Bott’s beans. Gred and Forge once had a vomit flavor!” The rest of the morning passed them, by daring each other to find the most outrageous flavored beans.

Afternoon brought a round face first year knocking on the compartment door. “Sorry, but you haven’t seen a toad at all?” When they shook their heads, he wailed, “I’ve lost him! He keeps getting away from me!”

“I’m sure he’ll turn up at some point. If we see a toad by himself, we’ll tell him you were looking for him.” Wulfric’s scathing tone was ignored by the boy still holding open the door.

“Yes, well…” said the boy miserably as he left.

“You were a bit rude to him, he’s just lost his pet.” Ron said. “Although, if I’d had a toad, I would have tried to lose him at the first opportunity too. Mind you, I’ve brought Scabbers, so I can’t talk.” The rat didn’t seem to have moved during the entire trip and was still fast asleep on Ron’s lap. “I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn’t work. I’ll show you, look…” He pulled out his battered looking wand, but before he could utter the spell he had used the compartment door opened again.

The toadless boy and a girl with bushy hair wearing her Hogwarts robes appeared. “Have you seen a toad. Neville has lost his somewhere on the train. Oh! Are you going to cast a spell? Let me have a look.” The girl didn’t seem to have taken a breath during the whole exchange.

“Um, right.” Ron sputtered through the words of the spell and nothing happened.

“Well that must not have been a proper spell then. I’ve been reading up on charms and there wasn’t a spell like that in the entire book. I’m Hermione Granger, by the way, who are you?” She held out her hands for them to shake which Ron and Harry did so timidly. Wulfric’s glare stopped her short and she dropped her arm to her side. They all introduced themselves to her though. At the name Harry Potter she spouted off even more useless trivia that Harry didn’t even know about himself.

“Do you know what house you’ll be in? I’ve been asking around, and I hope I’m in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn’t be too bad…” Wulfric wondered how she could get so many words out with just one breath, maybe the size of her hair correlated to the size of her lungs. When the two finally left in search of the frog he almost let out a sigh of relief, he didn’t deal well with show-offs.

They all agreed they didn’t want to be stuck in her house if they could help it. Ron’s whole family seemed to have sorted in Gryffindor and he was hoping for anything but Slytherin, especially as that was the house of Voldemort. Harry didn’t have an opinion one way or the other. Every house had its own strengths and weaknesses.

“So, what do your brothers do again, the older ones?” Harry asked.

“Oh, well. Charlie’s in Romania studying dragons. Bill was a curse breaker for Gringotts for a couple years, but he was asked to come and teach at Hogwarts this year. He’s taking over for Professor Moody who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts. Speaking of Gringotts, did you hear what happened? It’s been all over the Daily Prophet. Someone tried to rob a high security vault.” Ron seemed excited to be sharing this startling news with someone who wouldn’t have had an opportunity to hear it yet.

“It’s a good thing then that it had already been cleared out. I do wonder what it was they were trying to steal, the paper never said.”

The compartment door opened, again, and this time three boys entered. The blonde in the middle had a contemptuous air to him, while the two flanking him acted like his bodyguards. Wulfric didn’t like Draco Malfoy who was the epitome of pure-blood ignorance and pretentiousness. He hadn’t been like that when they had first met five years ago but somewhere along the line his ideas had changed him.

“So it’s true. You’re Harry Potter. You should have introduced yourself properly when we met.” As if knowing Malfoy was a treat. “I’m Draco Malfoy, this is Crabb and Goyle,” pointing out his two large friends. He then turned to Ron. “Oh, hand me down cloths, red hair. I know, you must be a Weasley.” Ron’s face turned bright red, from embarrassment or anger it wasn’t clear. “Oh, and Wulfric, I can’t believe you’d hang out with him,” pointing at Ron. “You’re a class above most on this train, except maybe me of course.”

Harry had had enough. “I can’t believe what a prat you are! You can’t just come in here and insult my friends. If all wizards acted like you I’d be happier with the muggles.” He stood, Ron and Wulfric flanking him. “If you don’t leave us alone I’ll show you how us unsophisticated people deal with bullies.”

Tension filled the air as the three of them faced down the overbearing trio. Wulfric wanted to reach for his wand, but it would be an unfair fight. They were all saved from bloodied knuckles and noses when Scabbers miraculously woke and protected Ron by biting the thug Goyle on the hand.

Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle made their escape then and Wulfric sat heavily in his seat. “I can tell that school is going to be interesting with you around, Harry,” he told him sardonically.

Hermione stuck her head in again, saw the mess of sweets and empty wrappers all over the floor and asked, “What has been going on here?” They chose to ignore her.

Ron examined Scabbers, thankful the little creature was ok but surprisingly fast asleep again already. “You’ve met Malfoy before?”

Harry told them how he had met the boy in Diagon Alley when he had gone to purchase his robes. His first impression of the blonde boy wasn’t a very nice one. Then Ron told him about the Malfoy family being supporters of You-Know-Who and how they said they’d been bewitched to do so. His dad didn’t believe it, and neither did he. The Malfoy’s were bad news.

They had almost forgotten that Hermione had joined them, but she told them they should change into their robes now as they were almost there. She really was a bossy thing. They made her leave so they could dress. Harry and Wulfric had new robes of the standard type. Ron’s were a little short for him and they could see his sneakers. It was getting dark and the train was beginning to slow. An announcement told them to leave their belongings as they would be taken separately and they would be arriving in five minutes. When the train stopped they all joined the first years as they crowded together.

Hagrid, the grounds keeper, towered above them holding a lantern. “Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Harry? Oh, Mr. Prince, nice to see you again.” Hagrid’s over-exaggerated wink at the use of the last name was comical. He beamed at them as the sea of little faces caught sight of him. “C’mon, follow me – any more firs’ years? Mind yer step, now! Firs’ years follow me!” They followed Hagrid down a dark path down to the lake. Nobody spoke much, they were all too afraid of calling attention to themselves in case there was something lurking in the dark line of trees on either side of them. “Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a sec,” Hagrid called over his shoulder, “jus’ round this bend here.”

The castle was an impressive sight from here and Wulfric knew why they made sure to give the first years this glimpse of their new school. Perched atop a high cliff it looked magical with its turrets and towers sparkling with lights from the many windows. If any of them had doubts about magic in such a place it was instantly put to rest. He joined in with the others as they oohed and aahed.

“No more’n four to a boat!” Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats siting in the water by the shore. Wulfric clamored in with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hagrid got a boat all to himself. The boats floated smoothly along the lake toward the rock face. They passed through an ivy curtain into a cave somewhere beneath the castle and they followed Hagrid up a stone staircase built into the hillside that deposited them right at the castle gates.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The stern looking Professor McGonagall greeted the new students and led them to a room next to the Great Hall. They were all nervously huddled together in the small room as she explained the houses, points, and the importance of the sorting ceremony. Wulfric wished they could just get this over with, the anticipation was palpable.

McGonagall left and then Harry asked, “How exactly do they sort us into houses?” He looked at Ron – because with that many older brothers he should surely know.

“Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking.” All the other first years looked around anxiously, some terrified, at Ron’s account. He was going to set the story straight, but before he could some of the house ghosts appeared and greeted them warmly derailing the other first years’ interests.

Quickly enough McGonagall returned and they all followed her into the Great Hall. It was beautiful, lit with thousands of candles and the enchanted ceiling twinkling with the night’s sky. The four house tables were full of students waiting for the sorting so they could eat. Wulfric looked at the head table where he saw his dad sitting in the center of the other teachers, not that it would be hard to miss him as he was dressed in bright dress robes that sparkled like stars.

They waited quietly as McGonagall sat an old beaten hat on a stool, and then it started to sing. It was a cute little ditty about the different houses. They all burst in applause as it finished. The other first years looked much more relaxed now that they knew all they needed to do was wear a hat.

They were called alphabetically to put on the hat. Sometimes it was quick and other times it took a little longer for the hat to call out one of the house names. Hermione and Neville Longbottom took over four minutes each before the hat finally placed them in Gryffindor. Draco got sorted into Slytherin just as the hat touched his slicked back hair, no surprise really.

“Potter, Harry!” called McGonagall and the hall burst into whispers as the students realized he was amongst them. It only took a few moments for the hat to sort him into Gryffindor as well, then the house table burst into wild cheers. “We got Potter, we got Potter,” sang out the Weasley twins.

“Prince, Wulfric.” McGonagall called after the room quieted down some. He sat down nervously, and the hat was placed on his head.

“Hello young Master Prince,” whispered the hat in his ear. “It’s always nice to see a familiar face again. It happens far too infrequently in my opinion. Now, I think this time we should put you into a house more deserving of your courage, what do you say?” Before he could question the animated headgear it shouted out, “GRYFFINDOR!” He handed the item back to McGonagall and joined his year-mates at the long table. Harry had saved a seat next to him. Ron was second to last and he joined them happily and the Gryffindor table on Harry’s other side.

The feast officially began and he had never seen so much food in his life. The house elves really were astounding. Everyone started out stuffing their faces before any polite conversations began. He started watching the head table as his year-mates chatted to the house ghost. He could name almost all of the teachers, but there were two new ones. Alastor Moody had retired from the DADA post after nine years, much to Albus’ dismay, and he could see the red haired replacement. He saw the family resemblance to Ron quite easily.

Quirinus Quirrell was going to be the replacement, but at the last moment the potions professor had to be replaced again and it was easier to find a DADA teacher then a potions one. Albus hadn’t been able to keep a potions teacher since Slughorn retired. Some thought that the position was cursed.

“Hey Ron, is that your brother talking to Quirrell? I thought he was going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. That’s what Hagrid said when I met him this summer.”

“Hm, could be. Bill accepted the position at the beginning of August, it was all very sudden mum said.” Ron said between bites of sausages.

They were all looking at the head table, when Harry complained of a sharp pain in his head, it could have been a migraine, but it passed far too quickly.

Dessert appeared in short order and he grabbed some apple tart. It really was more food then he should eat, but it was a celebration so Wulfric stuffed down as much as he could fit.

More full then he’d ever felt he tried to keep his wits about him as the welcoming feast drew to a close. All of his year-mates and him looked to be dragging their feet as they were led away to their common room by Ron’s brother Percy the Prefect. Even an encounter with Peeves couldn’t excite him enough to keep his eyes open. He barely had enough presence of mind to change into his pajamas before sleep took him.

Wulfric’s dreams that night were haunted by a red-haired girl with green eyes just like Harry’s, but he didn’t remember them when he awoke.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Parts of this chapter were taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, for entertainment purposes only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I'm following the source too closely? or just enough? It will help my future chapters for this 'year' if I know I'm going in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that has read/reviewed/subscribed. I am so pleased by the positive reception this has received. So I am posting the second chapter for you all. Also this really hasn't been beta'd, so all errors belong to me. oops.

Chapter Two

The start of classes went very well for Wulfric. He stayed as unobtrusive as possible, and when most of the focus of the student body was on boy-who-lived Harry Potter that made things even easier. He took shortcuts none of the other first years knew about and was always the first to arrive to class. He would wait smugly for Harry and Ron at the door of each class. Their look of wonder never failed to amuse him.

The classes themselves weren’t overly difficult. He took notes and read the chapters as instructed but still felt like he was wasting his time. Everything seemed to come so naturally to him. Albus had always told him he was exceptionally well versed for his age. He didn’t do things to stand out, like the Granger girl and waited for Ron or Harry to try something before he made any attempt. Professor McGonagall didn’t say anything in class, but the stern look she gave him said she expected better from him.

Their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class with Bill Weasley was a treat. He was an intuitive teacher that could reasonably measure the strengths and weaknesses of the students. Wulfric didn’t want to fake ineptitude in that class because the subject matter was so interesting. Professor Weasley would regale them with tales of working in the crypts of Egypt for Gringotts which was always thrilling. Ron had a tough time calling him Professor Weasley instead of Bill.

The class he was most looking forward to was potions, which they had with the Slytherins. Albus had not allowed him to brew at home since the accident in the lab when he was six. Being able to get some practical experience and not just relying on books, magazines and articles was exciting.

Professor Quirrell was the worst teacher by far. It was hard to have a good curriculum when a teacher was exchanged so often, true, but it was doubtful he would have been any better with DADA. To him it was obvious he was a substandard brewer with minimal knowledge. He couldn’t tell the difference between minced or ground, simmering or sweating and he stuttered constantly. It was pathetic. Wulfric felt he could do a much better job.

They were partnered up and were told to make a simple potion to cure boils. Having an odd number of students though, he got to work on his own. He had finished his before anyone else had got theirs boiling yet so to make sure he looked busy he started working on the potion for next class.

“Professor?” Draco didn’t wait for Quirrell to walk over to him but continued, “Prince isn’t making the same potion as us. It could be dangerous.” All eyes turned to the back table where he sat stirring his cauldron with precision.

“T-t-that’s two p-p-points from Gryffindor, for n-not f-following directions Mr. P-prince.” Quirrell didn’t even bother to inspect his finished vials to see that he had already completed the assignment. Wulfric felt his face flush and he stared incensed at the Slytherins while they sniggered. Draco Malfoy would pay for that. “Get t-t-to work, or you’ll g-get a zero for the d-d-day.”

He almost stormed out of the dungeons but was saved when the cauldron on the table in front of him started spewing acid green smoke and melted. The contents spilled all over Neville and across the stone floor. Neville started breaking out in boils on his nose, and if the noises he was making was any indication they were rather painful.

“G-get him to th-the hospital wing,” Quirrell told Seamus, his partner. “Oh my. Th-th-things seem to b-b-be going quite p-p-poorly for Gryffindor today.” All the Slytherins seemed to be enjoying themselves at the Gryffindor’s discomfort.

Quirrell cleaned up the spot and made Wulfric move there and start his potion again. At least now he was next to Ron and Harry. They saw how quickly he made his second cure for boils as they finished up their first. An hour later they were leaving the dungeons behind but his good mood was long gone.

“Cheer up Wulfric. I’m sure it’ll be ok. How about you and Ron join me and visit Hagrid. He’s invited me for tea.”

So the three of them trudged down the hill to the wooden cabin where Hagrid lived. It seemed large enough until Hagrid opened the door and filled the frame. The giant of a man gave them tea and rock cakes, which were stuffed in pockets after the first attempt to bite them left their teeth sore.

Hagrid remember Charlie Weasley as a favored student and asked after him from Ron. While the two were chatting about Charlie and dragons Harry leaned over and asked, “You didn’t tell us you knew the castle so well. Ron and I have been getting lost all week! I’m following you to class from now on.”

“I cannot be held responsible for you two bumbling around the castle. I just didn’t want everyone else to follow me around like little lost kneazles.”

“Well, whatever the reason, Wulfric we’re friends and you shouldn’t leave us in the lurch like that.” Wulfric looked at the two boys, wondering anew how he had found himself in their company. He wasn’t used to having friends his own age living at the school almost year round. Books had been his preferred companions before now. It was surprisingly fun being with them.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Saturday after dinner Wulfric excused himself saying he was going to the library to work on some homework but went to the Headmaster’s office instead. The gargoyle accepted his private password and revealed the revolving staircase. He knocked at the door and waited for Albus to allow him in. He couldn’t waltz right in just in case a teacher, parent or student was already in conference with the headmaster.

“Wulfric, welcome my boy.” Albus greeted him warmly with a hug. “Sit. Tell me about your first week. Are you enjoying yourself now that you’re a student?”

He told him about the train ride and meeting Harry Potter, how he considered him and Ron as friends already. Hermione was a brainiac and pushy. Malfoy was a bit of a prat. He went on about how much he liked his classes, but how potions was a joke because of Quirrell.

“Don’t disparage him too much, my boy. He did receive an outstanding in his N.E.W.T.S. for potions, unlike Professor Weasley.”

He snorted in amusement. “Well you know the old saying. ‘Those that can’t, teach.’ And I’ve never thought it was more fitting.”

Albus looked at him disapprovingly. “Don’t let me catch you saying that outside this office, Wulfric, as I would have to take offence on his behalf.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why not head back to the tower. I’m sure your new friends are wondering where you are. You can visit me again next week, if you don’t have homework.” Albus smiled and his eyes twinkled merrily.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next week found him retelling how Harry had saved Neville’s rememberall from being smashed by Malfoy. “I thought he was going to get detentions for a month when Professor McGonagall dragged him away. Ron and I were so surprised when he said he’d been made seeker for the house team. I can’t wait to see him play. He’s perfectly built for a seeker too.” He was unusually animated when talking about his friends to Albus, the other boys in the dorm would be so surprised that this was the same quiet boy that liked to skulk in the back of the classroom. “Then Malfoy tried to ruin the mood by challenging Harry to a wizard’s duel. He was furious the next day when Harry got his broom from McGonagall, the look on his face was priceless.”

Albus enjoyed listening to him talk and usually didn’t interrupt but said, “He didn’t accept did he? The duel?”

He didn’t want to get into trouble with his dad for sneaking off after hours into a part of the castle they weren’t supposed to be and seeing a dog guarding something they weren’t supposed to know about. “No, of course not. Besides that Granger girl would have stuck her nose in where it didn’t belong and told a teacher.” Which she almost had.

Albus’ eyes twinkled, he knew he was lying to him but wouldn’t call him on it since no one had gotten hurt. Childhood mischief was a normal part of growing up after all. “I’m glad. It sounds like you and your friends are getting along splendidly.” Growing up without people his own age had made Albus dote on him whenever he could and knowing that he finally had found friends filled him with joy.

He didn’t want to ruin that feeling by asking about Harry’s suspicions about what the three headed dog they had found and what he could have been guarding. Instead he talked about his classes until it was time for him to return to the dorm.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next few weeks progressed smoothly. He didn’t like attention focused on him so he made sure to slow down enough that Hermione would always be first. She seemed to like the attention after all. Potions class was different though because he scoffed Quirrell almost constantly. He tried not to say things out loud but he lost many points with his remarks. No one could fault him with his technique though as he always produced a perfect potion.

Halloween arrived with swiftness. They were in charms class learning _Wingardium Leviosa_ when Ron put his foot in his mouth again. He made Hermione run off crying and she didn’t show up for lunch or any of the afternoon classes. They heard from some of the girls that she’d been in the bathroom since class, crying.

A gentleman would never have said anything about the girl being a bossy know-it-all who didn’t have any friends, even if it was true. It just wasn’t polite. He pointedly ignored the fact he had said something similar to Albus during the first week of school. He, Harry and Ron went down enthusiastically to the feast despite their guilt about Granger.

The Halloween banquet was interrupted when Professor Quirrell announced that a troll had snuck in then he collapsed right in the middle of the Great Hall. All the students began to panic, but everyone was told to return to their dorms quickly. As they were following Percy back up to the Gryffindor tower Harry remembered Hermione didn’t know about the troll. Since Ron had started it all with his comments the three of them felt responsible for her still being in the bath room and they snuck back down the stairs to the first floor bathrooms.

Bringing up the rear Wulfric noticed Quirrell scurrying up a staircase towards the third floor. Harry and Ron had already rounded a corner and he didn’t want to call out in case the troll was nearby. Instead he followed Quirrell to see what the man was up to.

Quirrell was grabbing the handle of the out of bounds hallway door when Wulfric realized the man wasn’t supposed to be there. He cast the first thing that came to mind, _impedimentia_ , and ran for it when the man looked in his general direction. He ran all the way back down and slid into the girl’s bathroom, winded as Harry was pulling his wand out of the nose of the unconscious troll.

“Wow, you got it!” He was impressed. Three first years versus a mountain troll and no one even looked injured. “Ugh – troll boogers.” Harry wiped the wand clean on the troll’s trousers.

A few moments later Professors McGonagall, Weasley and finally Quirrell arrived. When Quirrell saw the immobile form of the troll he let out a whimper and sat down quickly.

McGonagall looked furious. “What on Earth were you thinking? You’re lucky you weren’t killed. You should be up in your dormitory!” Bill glared at Ron in complete agreement.

Before they could start on what happened Hermione spoke up. “It’s my fault Professor McGonagall. They were looking for me.”

“Miss Granger!” McGonagall transferred her disapproving start to the girl.

“I thought I could take in on by myself – because I’ve read about them.” The three boys shared a glace, Hermione Granger lying to a teacher and getting them out of trouble, how strange. “If they hadn’t found me, I’d be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose while Ron knocked it out with its own club and Wulfric made sure it couldn’t escape. They didn’t have time to get help. It was about to finish me off when they arrived.”

“In that case, Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for this. I’m very disappointed in you. If you’re not hurt go on up to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses.”

Hermione left and McGonagall turned to the boys.

“You boys were very lucky. Few first years could have handled a full-grown mountain troll by themselves. You each get five points, and Headmaster Dumbledore will be informed of this. You may go.”

Wulfric cursed inwardly. He’d put himself into danger and his dad was going to be so mad with him. They headed up to the tower quickly.

“I can’t believe we only got fifteen points. We were amazing!” Ron complained.

“It should have only been ten, but Wulfric had to make a dramatic entrance. Where were you anyway?” Harry asked.

“On our way down I saw Quirrell heading to the third floor and followed him. I think he’s trying to get whatever it is that dog is guarding. He’s bad news.”

They finally reached the portrait door and entered the tower. Hermione was there waiting. Uncomfortable thanks were exchanged before they hurried off to get plates. When they sat down they made sure to have enough room to include Hermione as the new addition to their group. Defeating a mountain troll and lying to a teacher about it had been quite the bonding experience and had made her a friend, even if she was bossy.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Wulfric,

I was very disappointed to hear that you took it upon yourself to rid the castle of an unwelcome guest on Halloween. You could have been seriously hurt. In future I expect you to take more care to stay out of harms’ way. – Dad

When Wulfric received the owl the next morning his friends were surprised. He never got letters as he usually just went to Albus’ office if he needed to talk about anything. His face reddened with embarrassment while he read the short missive. At least it wasn’t a howler because there was no way he would have been able to explain it. He did not turn to look at the head table but felt the weight of twinkling blue eyes on him.

“Is that a letter from your dad?” Hermione asked politely. She was still unaware that Dumbledore was his father.

“Yes,” he said while putting the note in his pocket to dispose of later. “He was disappointed I haven’t sent him a letter yet about school.” The lie rolled easily off his tongue. “I’ll have to send him something soon or he’s going to think I’ve gone missing.” He joked.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Now that Hermione joined them in their study sessions Wulfric stopped holding back. She was going to start noticing that he knew what he was doing and get indignant because he let her be better than him. It actually helped to light a fire under him to improve. The professors noticed the change quickly and called on him just as much as Hermione from then on. Flitwick commented to McGonagall once that they should have been sorted into Ravenclaw.

Harry and Ron joked that they were the luckiest first years to have the two smartest friends in the whole school to help them with their school work. Not that they were allowed to copy anything, Hermione might have relaxed about following the rules but copying was strictly forbidden.

When Wulfric had revealed his suspicions about Professor Quirrell wanting whatever was hidden under the three headed dog, Hermione was vocal in her protests.

“You just don’t like him because he’s inept at potions. Besides he might have been there to make sure whatever it is was still alright.” Even if she had a logical explanation behind the teacher’s actions he still wasn’t sure.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next weekend was the first Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Wulfric was looking forward to seeing Harry in action. They had seen some of the practices when they could sneak in but a real game would be riveting.

The stands were bursting with students trying to get the best view. Ron and Hermione had decided to make a banner, but Wulfric didn’t understand why it said ‘Potter for President.’ Making it switch colors was a nice touch though. When Gryffindor scored the first goal they cheered loudly. Hagrid joined them shortly after that, saying it was just too hard to see from his cabin.

Harry had been doing circles around the stadium, as the snitch hadn’t been sighted yet. Lee Jordan, the commentator, noticed it first actually, flying near Katie Bell. Harry dived as he saw it, and he was fast! The Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs couldn’t keep up. He would have had it too if Marcus Flint hadn’t intentionally collided with him. The moan erupted from the stands from the foul play.

Wulfric clutched his hands in frustration. He wasn’t much of a flyer, but he wanted to be out there guarding Harry. Flint could have hurt him. Watching Quidditch wasn’t nearly as much fun if you were worrying about your friend’s life. After the penalty shot, play resumed.   

Wulfric noticed immediately when Harry’s broom started acting strange. Everyone else was watching the quaffle and didn’t notice. It was shaking and bouncing trying to unseat him. It had to be some sort of curse, probably by the Slytherins as they were notorious cheats. He kept his eyes on Harry grabbed his wand and started muttering the strongest counter-curse he knew.

It took a few more minutes before everyone else started noticing that something was wrong with Harry. Wulfric couldn’t stop his whispered spell casting to let them know. Deep down he knew if he stopped something horrible was going to happen to the other boy.

“Oh no! Is he going to fall?” Hermione clutched Wulfric’s arm, but he refused to acknowledge her. The broom made another jumping motion, almost tossing the other boy off. Fred and George Weasley, the team beaters, started to fly just below Harry in case he did actually fall.

“Is there anything we can do?” Ron asked Wulfric, finally noticing his furious whispering.

“What about a net, right below him?” Hermione’s idea had merit.

“I can’t transfigure a net, can you?” Ron was looking at Hermione but Wulfric nodded without breaking eye contact with the bouncing flyer.

“Wulfric, I’m going to count to three. You create the net right below him and I’ll make sure it supports his weight. Ron cast a cushioning charm.”

“One.” The three of them pointed their wands up at Harry and his broom.

“Two.” Harry slipped off his seat and was holding the broom, dangling below it, barely holding on.

“Three!” Wulfric stopped his counter-curse and immediately created a tight knot net right above the heads of the Weasley twins. He heard Hermione’s spell that pulled the net taunt before Harry could no longer hold on and fell. The broom went off on its own and started to meander down to the ground close to the Gryffindor goals.

The twins seeing the net created above them grabbed each side and supported it when Harry’s small frame landed in it.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and called a time out since Harry was no longer on his broom. The twins slowly lowered him down to the ground. Harry exchanged a quick word with Hooch and then went over to grab his broom and showed it her as well. Everyone in the stands seemed to be having whispered conversations about what had just happened. Hooch examined the broom with some quick spells, but handed it back quickly enough. He mounted the now curse free broom and play resumed at the blow of the whistle.

Wulfric, Ron and Hermione kept a very close eye on Harry the rest of the match, as well as everyone else. The broom seemed to have settled down though. It was nerve racking because he was expecting the broom to jump at any moment and knock the boy off again. Then again, Harry’s skill with the broom was evident as he caught sight of the snitch and dived to the ground.

Wulfric thought for a second that he was actually falling, but Harry pulled up at the last moment and clapped his hands over his mouth as though he was going to be sick. Harry then tumbled on to the field and coughed and the golden snitch plopped out into his hand.

“I’ve got the Snitch!” He shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion. Flint, the Slytherin captain, tried to say it wasn’t a legal catch, but no one paid him any attention as Harry hadn’t actually broken any rules.

The Gryffindors rushed the field and surrounded the team that currently had Harry hoisted above them holding the snitch aloft. Everyone, except the Slytherins, were excited by the win; 175 to 60. The quartet and Hagrid left the field together for celebratory tea and rock cakes that no one seemed to touch.

“I think it was Quirrell.” Wulfric said as he enjoyed his second cup of calming tea.

“Rubish,” said Hagrid. “Why would he do somethin’ like that? He’s one of yur professors.”

They didn’t know how much of their suspicions they could share with Hagrid. Wulfric decided he would have to settle with honesty. Hagrid knew him well enough to know if he lied outright.

“I caught him trying to get into the hallway where the three-headed dog is guarding something on Halloween. I think he is trying to steal whatever it is.”

Hagrid dropped his teapot. “How do you know about Fluffy?”

The four Gryffindors shared a look. “Fluffy?” Wulfric raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Yeah, he’s mine. I’m letting Dumbledore borrow ‘im to guard the –“ Hagrid finally realized he was about to let out a secret he wasn’t supposed to share, and to four first years at that. “Now, don’t ask me. I’m not suposta say. It’s secret.”

“But he’s trying to steal it!”

“No ‘is not. He’s a teacher and he’d do nothin’ of the sort.” Hagrid tried to reassure them.

“So why would he try to kill Harry?” Hermione hadn’t agreed with Wulfric that Quirrell was behind the troll attack but he did seem the most suspect.

Hagrid was getting upset with the questions and suspicions. The kind hearted man liked to think the best of everyone even when there was evidence to the contrary. “Yer wrong! He wouldn’ try an’ kill a student. Yer meddlin in things you aught naught to. You need to furget that dog, and furget what it’s guardin’. That’s between Professor Dumbledore an’ Nicolas Flammel –“

Wulfric knew he’d heard that name, many times, but he couldn’t remember clearly. It was like his mind turned cloudy all of a sudden. They tried to question Hagrid a few more minutes, but he refused to answer anything else. They returned to benign subjects and ended on a lighter note.

-/-/-/-/-/-

I’m hoping you can tell which parts were taken from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone, because I do this for fun not profit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

That night Wulfric met Dumbledore after dinner. The name Nicolas Flammel kept floating in his mind. He almost asked about the man from Dumbledore directly, but he didn’t want to let his dad know he’d been snooping where he wasn’t supposed to. Until he had all the information he needed to prove that Quirrell was behind everything he wasn’t going to show all his cards.

They talked politely about the match and how exciting it was.

“I’ll have to go to the next one and see Harry in action. I would have been there today, but I was detained by a governor’s meeting. You know how I enjoy watching Quidditch with you.”

“It’s ok. It’s not like you could have been seated in the Gryffindor section with us, and I’m not allowed in the teacher’s section either.” He waived away Albus’ worried gaze.

“How about the coming holiday Wulfric, would you like to make plans now?”

Each year they took a couple days for a family holiday before returning to keep an eye on the kids that remained in the school. They didn’t do anything too strenuous considering Albus’ age, so they tended to visit important historical sites or museums.

Hoping to spend a couple days in a climate warmer than the frigid scottish winter they decided on Greece before the evening was through.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Just about mid-December the snow finally came to Hogwarts. It looked beautiful to be sure, but the corridors became icy with the cold and the bitter winds rattled the windows. Most of the students kept as close as they could to the roaring fires in their common rooms and the Great Hall. When not in class Harry, Ron and Hermione kept dragging Wulfric away to the library to try and find any mention of Nicholas Flammel. They didn’t want to tip anyone off, since they weren’t supposed to be snooping, so they refused to ask the teachers or Madam Pince for help. It was slow going and Wulfric was excited for the holiday to begin so he could defrost his fingers, even if it was only for a few days. Harry and Ron were staying at the castle for the whole break, Harry because his relatives were horrid and Ron because his parents were going to visit his brother abroad.

Malfoy kept trying to cause trouble before he left for home by goading them all about it. It was hitting a nerve with Harry, and it bothered Wulfric to see his friend being hurt with such petty words.

“This is honestly going to be the best Christmas I’ve ever had. I’m looking forward to it.” Harry had told them. Ron and Wulfric shared a look over that, each silently agreeing to do whatever they could to make Harry’s words come true.

“Well, I’ll be back on Christmas Eve night, so don’t get into any trouble while I’m gone.” Since Wulfric wasn’t going to be able to hide his plans he had decided to finally let Hermione into his confidence about his parentage. It had taken her a whole hour to calm down from her excitement.

“I am so jealous that you’re going to see the Parthenon. My parents have always talked about taking a trip to Australia, but there’s never enough time.”Hermione lamented about not being able to go abroad.

“Yeah, but since they’re muggles you can’t just pop over as quick as a wizard ‘Mione. Wouldn’t you have to take an air-o-pleen?” Ron was trying to be supportive, Wulfric could tell, but his wizarding upbringing, even if his father was as muggle-loving as Arthur Weasley, kept him a little out of touch from the muggle raised children.

“Well, it doesn’t matter right now anyways. We have a train to catch.” Wulfric cut off the conversation before the bickering could start. Harry and Ron saw them off to the carriages. While safely bundled up in the train compartment Wulfric asked, “Do you think they’ll actually head to the library without us?”

Hermione thought for a moment and turned back to Wulfric, they both said “No.” at the same time and burst out laughing. They spend the train ride reading, or working on their homework. Hermione was very tolerable when they were focused on a shared goal.

When they arrived at King’s Cross Station he said his goodbyes and waited for the rest of the students to be picked up by their parents or guardians before making his way to meet Albus at the floo point. Albus had wanted to make part of the journey by muggle train before Wulfric had mentions how little time they had if they wanted to return to the castle before Christmas Day.

Albus had tried not to pout or sulk at not being allowed his way. “Just because they do things differently and we don’t understand it completely doesn’t mean we can’t learn from them. We need to enjoy the journey as much as the destination my boy.” Albus always had some wisdom he loved to share with Wulfric. Sometimes his dad took the persona of mysterious wizard a little too far.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Greece had been amazing. There was so much history and art to see, and the Master’s League of Arithmancers headquarters was located in Athens. It had been a fun couple of days, but nothing ever compared to home.

As soon as they flooed into the Three Broomsticks they stopped for a warm butterbeer before walking back to Hogwarts. The castle looked beautiful with it’s layer of snow.

“I know we don’t get to spend a lot of time together, especially with you being a student now, but I immensely enjoyed our jaunt Wulfric.”

Wulfric wasn’t always demonstrative of his emotions but he hugged his dad tight as they got to the doors. “I had a good time too Father. Thanks for taking me.”

They parted ways as soon as they got inside, Albus to his tower and Wulfric to his. He found Ron pummeling Harry in wizarding chess in the common room. “Is this all you two have been doing while I was gone? May chance Harry will learn something by watching us play against each other Ron, at the very least it will give him a chance to sooth his pieces trust in him.”

-/-/-/-/-/-

Christmas morning Wulfric woke in his dorm, it was odd to not be awoken by Albus with a cry of Happy Christmas. He thought he had adjusted to his role of student, rather than castle occupant, but today felt weird. He had funny dreams too, hiding under a bed in a broken down home. A man and woman arguing. It felt familiar, but he couldn’t remember ever visiting a place like that or meeting those people. He rubbing the sleep from his eyes and tried to forget it. Presents were waiting for him at the foot of his bed, as they were for Harry and Ron.  

Somehow Ron’s mom had thought he should be included in the Weasley tradition of a holiday jumper. His was purple with a black W in the middle. It was warm though, so he kept it on, the chill of the castle could be hard to dispel sometimes. He also got a lovely set of wax in various colors and seals from Albus. Hermione had sent him some sugar quills. He hoped she would like the book he found in Athens on wizarding paintings. Ron thanked him for the Zonko products he was able to sneak in, and Harry thanked him for the new set of wizarding chessmen.

“I didn’t think to get you anything Wulfric. Not that I’d had time to get to a store or anything.”

He waved away Harry’s confession. “I didn’t get you a present expecting one in return. Happy Christmas Harry.” Harry blushed in embarrassment, not used to being given anything if the present from his muggle relatives was anything to go by, fifty-pence was hardly an adequate present for a family member.

Only one parcel had yet to be opened. Harry picked it up unwrapped it, but it was so silvery and fluid that it slipped from his fingers to the floor. Ron gasped.

“I’ve heard of those,” he said in a hushed voice, dropping his treats in favor or ogling the cloth. “If that’s what I think it is - they’re really rare, and really valuable.”

“What is it?” Harry had no idea the value of anything in the wizarding world. He picked up the shining, silvery cloth from the floor and felt it between his fingers. Wulfric too went to admire the material.

“It’s an invisibility cloak, Harry, try it on and see.” Wulfric encouraged. Ron was sitting on the end of the bed, bouncing in excitement. As Harry wrapped it around himself his entire body was hidden from view, only his head could be seen.

“It is! Look down!” Ron was such a juvenile, excited by the prospect of mischief. Harry went to admire his impossible reflection. “Oh, there’s a note!”

Harry rushed over to see, wanting to know who could have possibly gifted him such a valuable item. Wulfric wanted to know too, but when he saw the narrow looping writing his blood ran cold. That looked like Albus’ handwriting, but why would his father have such an item, and why would he give it to Harry? He’d have to investigate that before letting his friends know the truth. It was a good thing that the twins took that moment to burst in to share their version of holiday cheer. Harry hid the item away so the subject was dropped during the ensuing hours and Christmas feast. Wulfric tried to not dwell on it, he’d take the opportunity to ask Albus at tea when he saw him next.

Bill even managed a snowball fight. There wasn’t enough students that stayed behind to get a big match going, but George and Fred spent the time trying to pelt Bill with snowballs without him any the wiser, using the same spell they had used again Professor Quirrell. Wulfric didn’t think he would have so much fun throwing snowballs around, but his rosy cheeks, wide smile and frozen fingers told a different story. He went to bed exhausted from the busy day.

-/-/-/-/-/-

The next morning Harry was telling him and Ron about the most fantastic mirror he had found after he had gone gallivanting around the castle in his new cloak. Wulfric would not admit to being jealous of missing out on an adventure. He knew his way around the castle better than anyone. There was no point in being jealous about it, besides Harry wanted them to see it too. They would all hide in the cloak tonight and see Harry’s family in this magical mirror.

After much jostling and aborted paths they finally found the room with the mirror in it. Harry rushed forward, eager to show his friends this wonderful image. Wulfric and Ron only saw Harry’s reflection. When Ron took a turn though, he saw something completely different than Harry.

Wulfric took a turn as well, seeing a completely different image from his friends. He was older, maybe in his twenties, a woman with red hair and the greenest eyes, like Harry’s, was holding his hand. She was crying, and mouthing to him ‘You are forgiven’. He had no idea what the spectacle meant. He didn’t know who she was, or what deed he was meant to be forgiven of.  He didn’t want to share such an incomprehensible vision with his friends, so he lied and said he was holding a master certificate and medal for Merlin first class.

He let Ron and Harry fight over who would get the next turn, trying to decipher his reflection. but soon enough they had to hurry away or risk being caught. He didn’t want word getting back to Albus. He had much to ponder.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Again, scenes borrowed from Harry Potter were used purely for funsies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be a while for the next chapter but I am currently working on it. I hope you're all enjoying this so far.


End file.
